Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an autonomous emergency braking system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an autonomous emergency braking system and a method of controlling the same, capable of autonomously performing emergency braking using information detected by a radar sensor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicles equipped with radar sensors have been increased. Vehicle electronic control units may provide a variety of safety or convenience functions using the distance between a vehicle and an object around the vehicle, the relative speed of the vehicle, the angle thereof, etc., based on information output from radar sensors mounted in the vehicle.
An autonomous emergency braking system is a system which prevents a rear-end collision or reduces damage even in the rear-end collision by autonomously operating an emergency brake, as well as warning a driver by sound or lighting, in the event of emergency situations that a preceding vehicle decelerates or stops or obstacles such as a pedestrian suddenly appear, by checking the distance between a vehicle and an object around the vehicle, the angle of the vehicle, or the relative speed thereof, based on information input from a radar sensor mounted in the vehicle.
In order to perform an autonomous emergency braking function in this autonomous emergency braking system, the reliability of information input from the radar sensor mounted in the vehicle is important. However, since the radar sensor is mounted in the vehicle, the radar sensor is shocked by the traveling of the vehicle or various causes. For this reason, the radar sensor is deviated from an initial mounted position, and the mounting angle of the radar sensor may be out of the normal range.
When the mounting position of the radar sensor is out of the normal range, the mounting angle of the radar sensor may be erroneous. Hence, the information output from the radar sensor has low reliability, in which case the autonomous emergency braking may malfunction.